Arcanists
Arcanists is a turn-based strategy game. Players take turns to utilise one of sixteen spells, chosen by the player beforehand, in order to defeat their opponents. Members have many more spells, clothing and abilities than free players. How to Play Basics You play as a wizard who can deploy various spells, most of which deal damage, protect you, or summon minions which you can then command. Each player starts with 250 health and, unless they have used a special ability (Soul Jar), will die when it hits zero. After the player dies, he/she may still spectate the game. Playing the tutorial will help you to get the hang of movement, aiming, and firing, and is recommended before joining a multiplayer game. It is worth noting that you can customise your spell book: non-members, new players, and new members won't have access to the full range of spells, but can still benefit from examining the options available. You can also customise your appearance and unlock more clothing items by completing achievements or purchasing them with orb coins on the Orb Downloads section of the FunOrb website. Movement and Direction All of the basic movement actions have alternative keys. Note that these vary between the localised FunOrb sites, as assumptions are made about the keyboard layouts players on each site will be using. This table documents the keys for the English-language version: Note that Firefox users may wish to disable their backspace key, as otherwise a loss of focus on the applet could result in the loss of a game. The mouse is used to target and fire most weapons. The cursor keys are used to look around the battlefield, although this will cause the camera to stop automatically following the active player or minion. On your turn N and C will loop through your team's minions and your Arcanist; on someone else's turn, N and C will centre on the active player and return the camera to auto-follow mode. Pressing Q on your turn will skip the current go and move on to the next player without you doing any action. Under certain circumstances, you may find yourself with the ability to fly, or controlling a flying minion. In this case high jump becomes movement upwards, and long jump becomes movement downwards. If your Arcanist has mounted a minion, you have to control the minion rather than the Arcanist. Something important that you must remember is that you cannot attack while mounted on a minion, you can attack but any attack WILL hit the minion, even a bomb will get stuck on it. Sometimes, it can be difficult to jump from one location to the next if your character is facing the wrong way, as turning around may mean you fall from where you are standing. To change direction without moving, choose a weapon and target it in the direction you wish to face. Rating A player's rating is a measure of that player's success in rated games. It starts at 1000, and increases or decreases when a player wins or loses a rated game. It is however, possible to earn or lose 0 rating, but this can only happen if the same two players have fought each other for forty-or-so battles or the difference in rating between two players is big enough (e.g. if a player with 4000 rating beat a player with 1200 rating in a rated game, the player with 4000 rating would likely not gain any rating, and the player with 1200 rating would likely not lose any). Since non-members cannot play rated games, their rating cannot change: in consequence, a player who has never subscribed will have a rating of 1000. The Rating Formula for 1 vs 1 If you are a higher rating than your opponent the formulas are: Rating Gained = 50 - ( Your rating - Their rating / 10) Rating Lost = 50 + (Your rating - Their rating / 10) If you are a lower rating than your opponent the formulas are: Rating Gained = 50 + (Their rating - Your rating / 10) Rating Lost = 50 - (Their rating - Your rating / 10) The Rating Formula for 3+ Free-for-all Rating Gained = 25 - (Their rating - average of other players /10) + 50 - (Their rating - your rating) If you win the game. If you are in second place just ignore the second part Rating Lost = 50 - (Your rating - average of other players) Only in affect if you came in last place. For 4+ players the base rating is less and less. 4 Player original base rating is 16 5 Player original base rating is 12 6 Player original base rating is 10 The Rating Formula for Team games Rating Gained = 50 - ( Average of their rating - Average of your teams rating) Rating Lost = 50 - (Average of your team's rating - Average of their team's rating) Rating caps This is the maximum amount of rating one can earn in a single match: 1v1's Cap out at 100 rating gained 1v1v1's Cap out at 200 rating gained 1v1v1v1's Cap out at 300 rating gained 1v1v1v1v1's Cap out at 400 rating gained 1v1v1v1v1v1's Cap out at 500 rating gained 2v2's Cap out at 300 rating gained 3v3's Cap out at 500 rating gained Wands Wands are like a form of currency in Arcanists, and they can be used to buy spells at a rate of 5 wands to unlock a spell book (gaining all its level 1 spells) and 2 or 3 respectively for level 2 and level 3 spells. Like rating, they can be gained only in rated games, and so are available only to members. They are gained by winning or by achieving awards. However, players with prestige hats can only win wands while the match's average rating is above a certain number, and players who leave the game before the end will not only lose rating but also fail to receive their wands. Game Modes There are two styles of game: team and free-for-all (FFA). Although nothing prevents people from forming informal teams in an FFA game, the handling of turn order between the two styles has an important difference. In FFA the turn cycles through the players, but in team games it alternates between the teams and so offsets a lot of the advantage which would otherwise be gained by eliminating a player from the opposing team. A team game requires an even number of players: the top half of the list of players form the red team and the bottom half form the blue team. The host of an unrated game cannot start a team game with an odd number of players. Awards At the end of a game, certain awards are given out to the players who did certain things during the match. In a rated game, players who get awards usually get wands; however the number of wands gained seems to vary greatly. It may depend on you, your team's, and your opponents' ratings; how many awards you each received; and whether or not the average rating of the game is less than the level for your prestige hat. As a general rule, more awards are given in games with multiple opponents and many turns. Note that the meaning of the awards has not been officially published, and so is intelligent speculation for the most part. Spells On your turn, a spell bar at the bottom of your screen shows which spells you have available. Unavailable spells in your spellbook will be shaded out. Some spells can be used a limited number of times, or must be charged for a certain number of turns before they can be used. Hovering the mouse over a spell will display its name and description and, where relevant, the number of charges remaining and turns remaining for it to charge. Spells have three levels: *Level 1 - These spells are available as soon as you purchase the respective spellbook, which costs 5 wands. They are found on the left hand side of the spellbook. *Level 2 - These spells cost 2 wands each, and you must also have the corresponding level 1 spell in your spell list in order to use them. The corresponding spell will be exactly on the opposite side of the book. *Level 3 - These spells cost 3 wands each, and you must use five spells (not counting level 3 spells) from the same spellbook in order to use them. They are usually single-use. They are located directly on top and the bottom of the spellbook. Number of spells in each spellbook: In addition to its spells, each book except Arcane also has a familiar which grants special abilities to players using the entire book. To gain these abilities it is necessary to sacrifice health, in 20 point increments up to a total of 100. Ball Spells Balls are projectiles which follow a parabolic trajectory. They are generally among the basic spells in a spellbook. Weapons are aimed and fired with the mouse; the weapon's velocity is controlled by how long the left mouse button is held. You can also right click to cancel fire. Balls explode (or, in a few cases, have another effect) at the point of their first impact with the terrain, an Arcanist, or a minion. If they fall into water or leave the playing area to the left or right then they have no effect. The one exception is the Water Ball: if its first impact is with the water, twice the usual number (12) of water drops bounce off the water. Bomb Spells Bombs behave similarly to balls, except they bounce instead of exploding on impact. They explode after 5 seconds. Some bombs bounce more than others. Bombs can be very useful for enemies which are at the bottom of a pit, especially as many bombs have a cluster effect. They can be difficult to use against enemies who do not have obstacles close to them. It is highly recommended that you do not use bomb spells in close combat, because the damage done to your opponent may equally be dealt upon your own character. Arrow Spells Arrow spells are essentially homing ball attacks. These spells are excellent at damaging opponents at a distance and can be very accurate when used correctly. However, these attacks curve, which can make their direction difficult to predict without practice, and will be stopped by any obstacle. Players must first click the homing target, and then fire the spell as with the ball spells. These spells are often fired at full power upwards, to allow the arrow to curve over the top of the landscape. Arrows follow a three-stage flight pattern. First, the spell flies in a parabolic arc. Second, the arrow makes a circular arc, changing its course to fly directly at the target. Third, it goes straight towards the target. Most arrows have a turning circle with diameter approximately the width of 20 Arcanists. Arcane Arrow, however, has a turning circle diameter of about 3 people, making it the only arrow spell to be able to "turn on a dime". If, for some reason, the arrow does not strike anything when it reaches its target, it will curve back, making a circle back to the target. It will do this several times, with a bit of variation, until the arrow loses its energy. At this point, it reverts to a parabolic trajectory. Bolt Spells Bolt spells are similar to firearms: they are aimed in one direction and always fire at a set power with a number of shots, normally around 10. They are aimed and fired with the mouse. Some care is required as shots may damage you if you stand too close: in this case, you will usually cease firing. If you stand really close then with some bolt spells the shots may go completely through your intended target, who remains completely unscathed. Enemies may be knocked away mid-shot with these spells, so it is advisable to back them against a piece of scenery. Arena Spells These spells affect all the players in the game. No aiming is required for them. Targeted Spells These spells are not directed from your character. Instead, they come from the terrain, for example, from the sky or the water. For this reason, they are very useful for players hiding in an enclosed space, as they do not require any line of sight from the player, although they may require a line of sight from somewhere else (for example, attacks from the sky can be blocked by scenery above the player). Personal Spells These spells affect the player that casts them. They are often some kind of defence against attacks. All personal spells, with the exception of Lichdom, Shining Power and Arcane Energiser, are cancelled when they enter the aura of a Sanctuary. Also, all shields except Static Shield are destroyed if their owner falls into the water or off the side of the playing area. Minions Minions are creatures that you summon to aid you in different ways. Control of these creatures is cycled by using the N or C keys. Minions are moved in the same manner as your Arcanist, although some have limited abilities (for example, many giants cannot jump very well). Minions will generally have a limited move-set consisting of 1-4 moves, which may use ammunition from your Arcanist's spells. Some minions are capable of transporting their owner or certain other minions belonging to their owner. To mount such a minion it suffices to bring the rider and the mount into contact by moving your player into the minion you wish to mount. To move the pair, the mount should be controlled. To dismount, use a jump - generally a long jump, as a high jump will usually result in landing on the mount again. A mounted minion will take damage in place of its rider (so double damage overall); however, the rider may be knocked off of a mount by a strong impact. Most minions become zombified when killed by death damage. For more information, see below. Most minion summoning spells have a recharge time of 5 turns. However, some stronger minions have one use only, and Brine Goblins can be summoned every turn. Note: There are currently three kinds of minons in Arcanists. 1. Arcane Minions- These minions can not be turned into undead minons (via Aura of Decay, Raise Dead, etc). 2. Living Minions- These minons can be zombified and controlled by other players via death damage. 3. Undead Minions- These minions take 5 damage at the start of the controling Arcanist's turn. The undead are healed by death damage (this makes it impossible for another player to take control of an undead minion), and take double damage from light damage. Towers Towers (except the Clock Tower) render the Arcanist immobile. They have a limited amount of health of their own, which is added to that of the player for display purposes. This is the only way to make your Arcanist appear to reach health of over 250. When damage is dealt to an Arcanist in a tower the tower's health is depleted rather than the Arcanist's; when the tower's health reaches 0, the tower vanishes. If more damage is dealt by a single source (e.g. a single fire ball) than is needed to destroy the tower, the surplus damage is not carried over to the Arcanist. A tower spell cannot be cast if the tower would overlap a living organism (an Arcanist, a minion, or a living tree). Towers are damaged by the Quake spell (except the Clock Tower), and many spells from the Book of Stone have increased damage against towers. Pressing any jump key will cause you to leave your tower. Note that although selecting Arcane Gate while in a tower will give a large targeting circle, the Arcane Tower is the only one which you can take with you when gating. Damage Types Many damage-dealing spells affect all Arcanists and minions equally, but others have special effects. Maps Arcanists features 9 distinct maps to fight in: one for beginners, and one each for every spellbook except Seas and Cogs. All the maps except Grassy Hills contain an Armageddon spell that starts firing and continues firing from both sides of the map while slowly converging inwards after all the players have moved 10 times. Prestige Hats Prestige hats are an optional series of icons which players can earn after purchasing all spells (or getting enough wands that would allow them to do so). The spells are traded in for a prestige hat, and the player is left with the initial spell sets (most of the arcane and flame books) and the Book of Cogs, which is only unlocked by obtaining a prestige hat. They have to repurchase the lost spells with more wands. Each Prestige hat makes gaining wands more difficult. To make sure players don't accidentally buy prestige hats and lose all their spells, you must hold 'CTRL' and then click the buy button (right) before you can actually buy the hat. Gaining the first five prestige hats will unlock the Lord of Wands achievement. Gaining all ten prestige hats takes time and persistence but is a huge milestone, and gives you the Wand Hoarder achievement. Below is a chart showing the average game rating needed to gain wands at the normal rate. For example: If you have the fifth prestige hat, you don't need 1250 rating to gain the normal wand rate, instead the average of all players' rating in the game needs to be equal to or greater than 1250. This means that if you're fighting someone with a rating of 100 and your rating is 1600 you would not get the normal wand rate if you win becuase the average of 100 and 1600 is only 850 but if you're fighting someone with a rating of 1050 and your rating is 1600 you would get the normal wand rate because the average of 1050 and 1600 is 1325. *In total it takes 153 wands to buy a prestige hat, meaning it will take 1,530 wands to buy all prestige hats, and 1,683 wands to earn all prestige hats and all spells. *You will NOT gain any more wands if you have bought all the spells, unless you buy another prestige hat. Achievements Trivia *Arcanists is currently the on FunOrb. *Arcanists was voted players' favourite FunOrb game in a RuneScape Poll. *Arcanists has remained the number one most played game for a very long time *Once a player has played 500 games the ratings menu will no longer accurately count; it will instead say 500+ *The Arch mage achievement was previously obtained by achieving a ranking of 5000 after winning 50 rated games, but it has now been lowered to 4000 because Jagex felt that a 5000 rating was too hard for even some of the best legitimate arcanists players to get (and as a result the previous requirement of 5000 rating encouraged rating xfering) *After 100 turns, the game will automatically draw, saying the game was out of time. Some players stall in order for this to happen. *During the 2008 Christmas season, the Grassy Hills theme was covered with snow, with castles and trees having Christmas decorations. *During the 2009 Halloween season, the Mos Le' Harmless stage had the monkeys dropping from the first turn as zombies that shot thorn bombs, which were affected by the nature familiar. *The flame familiar Harpy flame graphics are reused from the Wizard Run Harpy king boss. *The Cuckoo clock spell sound is reused from Torquing! collecting hourglass power-up. *Many things have been changed. *Arcanists can also be played at www.arcanists.com, although account management and server switching is still done via the main FunOrb site. *"Arcane" Mods (currently thought to be all Jagex Mods, but it is possible that there are only a few) have various special abilities based around the Arcane book. They are hard to kill, as they start on 500 hp, have damage resistance, and even gain health from arcane damage (similar to an arcane tower/imp). They are rather larger than normal Arcanists (about the size of a dragon), and don't suffer from knockback as much. Their imps start with 100 hp each; when they cast Arcane Arrows they fire a lot more than 4; and they have a spell named arcane fountain ny players (although it is really just the effect Arcane Mods' flash has on arcane towers)which transforms the health of any arcane tower caught in the blast into arcane arrows, and launches them into the air, and causes a beam to rise from the arcane tower which is comparable to an upside-down black sky ray. "Arcane mods" are now allowed 4 other spells, most likely due to the common seas/ arcane tower tactic used against then in which the only way to destroy a players arcane tower involved sinking one's self. *All achievements in Arcanists are members-only, with the exception of Mark of Fame. *The Block out the sun achievement is a reference (possibly indirectly through reference to a modern adaptation) to an incident mentioned by Herodotus in the context of the Battle of Thermopylae, or a line in the movie 300. *Arcanists can also be played in Dutch at www.arcanists.nl. *On Mos Le'Harmless, you can make your monkey minions fall off without using a spell. Bring one of the monkeys to the edge of the stage, put the other monkey on top as close to the edge as possible, and simply move the bottom monkey away from the edge to make the top one fall. Normally the monkeys cannot be walked off into the water. *The Frost Giant's appearance may be a reference to Marvin the robot from the film version of Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. de:Arkanistenfr:Arcanistes __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Multi-player Games Category:Original Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Arcanists Category:All Games Category:Games with achievements with duplicate names